Fourteen years since Fish Custard
by o0 Sara NekoChan 0o
Summary: Amy's thoughts when the Doctor returns... and what i think would happen just before the Beast Below. No pairings really... well... 11xAmy if you squint and tilt your head. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I was speaking to my friend online one night and I got bored so I asked her to set me a challenge. This is what occurred.**

**This is for ****Ellie-forensicgirl-NCIS16.**

Amelia Jessica Pond, more commonly known as Amy, was scared. No she wasn't. That was a lie. Amy Pond was _terrified_. She was sat in her bed, dreading the next morning.

Hung on her wardrobe door was that irritating white dress.

She didn't want to do this but she couldn't say that to Rory's face now. She sighed and lay down to try and sleep when she heard it. The noise that filled her with happiness and absolute anger.

She heard the TARDIS.

Quickly, she threw off the duvet and grabbed her dressing gown. She ran to the window and checked, just to make sure. Seeing the blue box she ran down stairs she managed to pull on her slippers and get to the strange blue box and seeing the absurd man stood in front of it. He looked just the same. She couldn't believe it.

"Sorry about running off earlier! Brand new TARDIS, bit exciting! Just had a quick hop to the Moon and back to run her in.___" Amy ran slightly closer to him and the strange blue box._ "She's ready for the big stuff now. " She stared at him, not believing him as he patted the TARDIS.

"It's you. You came back." She said, rooted to the spot. Why was he here now? The Day before her wedding of all times.

"Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?" She could see the hurt cross his features. She needed to know. She also had that annoying urge back but she ignored it... for now.

"And you kept the clothes?" Her voice was mocking slightly as she walked over to the TARDIS. She mirrored his pose by standing against it.

"Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge, yeah. Shoot me. I kept the clothes." She smirked as she looked him over.

"Including the bow tie." His expression amused her as he protested.

"Yeah. It's cool. Bow-ties are cool." Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you from another planet?" The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah." She felt a bit stupid after that. He was supposedly a Time Traveller. He knew about aliens and monsters. Of course he wasn't going to be from earth!

" 'Kay..." She felt pathetic. It was the only thing she could think of at the time. A sort of silence fell before the Doctor spoke up.

"So what do you think?" She looked at him.

"What?"

"Other planets. Wanna check some out?" Eigther he really was Alien or she was losing it. Different planets?

"What does that mean?" She genuinely had to ask though from the look he gave her, it made her feel, if it were possible, more idiotic.

" It means, well, it means... come wi' me." She stared at him. She knew it was mean but she wasn't going to tell him yet. She was going to lead him on.

"Where?" She had a list of places she really wanted to go. Some were rather morbid and sad but she still wanted to.

"Where ever you like." Her heart jumped slightly and she looked up at the TARDIS.

"All that stuff that happened, The Spaceships, the hospital, prisoner Zero-" She was starting to get cold now so she decided enough was enough. She was going to unleash the scot inside her out on him. That was, before he cut her off.

"Oh don't worry, that's just the beginning. There's loads more." She scowled inside as he stopped her.

"Yeah, but, those things, those... Amazing things, all that stuff." She watched, anger growing as the Doctor stood there nodding at her. "That was Two years ago!" she said angrily and took a step toward him. He looked like he coward slightly under her gaze and she mentally applauded herself for doing so.

"Oh. Oops." Was all he said and Amy glared at him, the wind playing with her ginger hair.

"Yeah." The Doctor was adding it up mentally.

"So that's..."

"Fourteen years!" she cried out, angry with him. He didn't look at her though, seemingly scared of her rage.

"Fourteen years since Fish Custard. Amy Pond. The girl who waited. Well you've waited long enough." He said with finality and looked into her eyes. She found that her worries disappeared when he looked at her. Even the worry about what she was going to do to herself.

"When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library." She paused, thinking about how strange the words sounded. "And the swimming pool was in the library."

"Yeah. Not too sure where it's got to. It'll turn up. So! Coming?" Amy's head screamed yes but she shook it.

"No." Her heart seemed to shatter though as she spoke the words. What was she doing?

"You wanted to fourteen years ago." Amy scowled.

"I grew up." She practically snarled. The Doctor, however, smiled.

"I can change that." The Doctor clicked his fingers and Amy looked in wonder at the warm orange glow that spilled out. She looked inside and saw the impossibility of the room inside. She looked at the Doctor's smug face and laughed slightly. She soon remembered how to operate her legs and slowly entered, sensing the Doctor walk in behind her. She gazed around the room as the Doctor went straight to the centre piece and fiddled with strange buttons and leavers. Her eyes widened at the vastness of the room.

It wasn't until later that Amy could figure out exactly what was weird about the place.

"Why is everything so... Orange?" They were sat in the library, Amy was sat on a deep red fabric couch, gazing around and the Doctor was sat on a beanie by her feet. He looked up at her, gripping his heart.

"Why not?" Amy glared at him. He seemed to have a thing for those two words. The Doctor however didn't notice as he cringed in pain, gold gas escaping his lips.

"There has to be a reason." The Doctor's head flopped back onto the couch and he glanced at her.

"Why can't you just accept it Amy?" He seemed so tired all of a sudden. "It's orange. Deal with it." Amy raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. I was just wondering." She looked around the large room. The bookshelves looked like they were made from oak, the books that lined them were varied in size and colour. Some looked old, others looked brand new. There were some gaps and a pile of books would be accumulated at the end of various rows where the dotted gaps were. The shelves went up about 20 or 30 gaps before they stopped and an impressive roof covered them. It was pitch black and showed the stars and the constellations. There was a lilac coloured galaxy that spread across the far end of the books that were labelled 'G'. Amy was overall impressed with the huge room and went to compliment the Doctor but stopped as she saw he was in pain.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. The Doctor groaned and looked at her, tiredness and pain in his eyes.

"Still cooking." He managed before his head lolled back and he passed out, his hand hitting the floor. Amy stood up and pulled him onto the couch where she checked him over. Otherwise from being unconscious and still wearing the bowtie, he was fine. Amy smiled slightly and smoothed back the Doctor's hair before sticking a pillow under his head, kissing his forehead and leaving him to sleep. Amy smiled to herself. She didn't know how long it had been since he last ate so she found the kitchen and looked around.

Fourteen years since Fish Custard.

Maybe she was having cravings.

**Read and press that nice little butten there to tell me what you think ;) **

**All my Love,**

**Ichigo xx**


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor looked behind him and sighed. Amt was stood there holding the mask. He didn't know what to say to the scot. He turned back to the console and started plotting the next trip. Amy, meanwhile, had sat down and put her ipod on. She had it on full blast and the Doctor glanced at her.

_You were my consious_

_So solid now your like water_

_We started drowning_

_Not like we'd sink any further_

The Doctor stared at her and Amy finally noticed. "Uh.. Hi... So uh... Where are we goin?" The Doctor shrugged.

"I thought we'd go see the ice rings of Napala. Can you skate?" Amy stared at him.

"Im Scottish." She deadpanned. The Doctor nodded.

"That you are." He smiled and she sighed.

"Doctor can i ask..." He leant against the console, arms folded. "Would you have really killed the starwhale?" The Doctor turned away.

"What was i to do? I could have let it continue in pain, unbearable, never ending pain... or i could have just killed it. Or i could have killed everyone on board." Amy smiled.

_Im only human_

_I have a skelenton in me_

_But im not the villain_

_Dispite what your always preaching_

"But you didn't know what could have happened... Like i proved. It was like you." The Doctor laughed.

"I'm not the purest of animals. The Starwhale have never killed. Not once. I've killed hundreds." Amy shook her head.

"But everything is better because of you... What would have happened if you hadn't turned up when i was seven? I would probably have died because of prisoner zero. I would have ended up like everyone else possibly cos of the crack in my wall." She blushed slightly. "Doctor your always, as far as i've seen so far, bringing yourself down. Your always saying that you've done so much wrong. But You've done so much good too. You saved me, You saved the world, you saved all those people that prisoner zero had put into that coma." The Doctor looked away, sadness in his eyes.

"I killed an entire race... twice. I killed Donna Noble's life. She can't remember anything about me or she'll die. Rose Tyler is locked into another universe because of me. Micky Smith lost his friends, family and everything because of me. Gwenyth... a girl from the vicorian period. She died because of me." Amy stopped him there.

"You've saved how many?" She started counting on her fingers. "Earth... by what you've said... atleast 4 times. Starship U.K... And that's only what i've seen. You'll save so many more lives no doubt." The Doctor sighed.

"And i'll kill so many more too no doubt." Amy glared.

"Im trying to help you here" she looked unamused The Doctor smiled slightly. "Do... Do you know if there is any other clothes on here. Im gettin kinda sick of running around in my nightie." The Doctor laughed.

"Yeah, i'll show you." They walked in almost silence to a blue door. "Here, this is your room." He opened the door and Amy smiled. An almost exact copy of her room. Except from the dress on the wardrobe. That she was glad of. "The wardrobe is in here..." He pulled open the door that was usually to the attic and there was a whole array of clothes. Amy looked amazed. Every item of clothing she had ever wanted was there.

"Oh... my.. Doctor this is amazing!" The Doctor smiled and turned to leave when he was suddenly stopped. Amy was held onto his stomach. "Thank you..." She whispered and the Doctor smiled.

"It's ok." He cleared his throat and patted her on the head. "Now uh... You get dressed..." He said feeling akward.

"Ok. I'll meet you in the console room afterward." The Doctor nodded.

Five minutes later, Amy was back in the console room wearing a denim skirt and a red top. "So, how do i look?" the Doctor smiled.

"You look great." Amy blushed slightly.

"So what else have you seen?" The Doctor smiled.

"I've seen the beetles in the Cavern club. What a night that was!" Amy folded her arms. "What? Ringo is great!" The Scot groaned.

"Sorry, George is my favourite."

"That's devistating."

"So was Ringo's playing." They continued that way, barely noticing the phone ringing.

"Answer that for me." Amy picked up.

"Hello?" Silence. "No really... who?" She looked at the Doctor. "The Prime minister for you."

"Which one?"

"Which one?" The Doctor smiled. "The brittish one."

"Which one?" She glared.  
"Which one?" Her eyes grew wide. "Winston Churchil for you."


End file.
